Weird Tastes
by salamandergirl
Summary: A new girl is exploring the school of Freshwater High, nothing really special there. Except for one thing...she seems to be attracted to probably one of the most annoying people in school! She probably just has a weird taste in guys though, it'll pass... A fanfic that contains OCxCanon (or PersonaxCanon), just as a warning. Also, it's RandyxOC so...mmhmm.
1. Chapter 1

"Oh, DANG!"

THUMP! I landed on my new bedroom floor hard once I got out of bed. I groaned, looking out the window to see the sun just coming up. I sighed, sat up, and glared behind me.

"Stupid tail…", I mumbled and slapped my pink tail lightly. I straightened my hair behind my headfins and yawned. First day to begin school and I already almost killed myself. Hmm…

"TAYLOR! Get up and get ready for school!", I heard my dad yell from the hallway. My fins perked up as I immediately stared getting dressed. I've heard Freshwater High was a pretty awesome school, so I gotta look just as good for it.

"I'm getting ready! Hold on!"

I breathed in the new water around me, looking up at the large building in front of me that was surrounded by colorful fish of all kinds. I was lucky that I made it here about thirty minutes before the bell rang, maybe I could meet some new fish and have friends to be with throughout the day! I walked in, backpack over one shoulder, and made it to the cafeteria. I opened the doors and dozens of cliques were huddled together at each table while trying to kill time before class started. Oh great…I was really hoping only a few kids would be in here. Which table should I walk to now? I could feel my tail go in between my legs as I looked around nervously. Suddenly, I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Hi! Are you new here? You look kind of lost." I jumped a little and turned my head to see a red-headed goldfish girl smiling at me. I nodded and kept looking around awkwardly.

"Yeah just a little bit…there's a lot of fish here and I wasn't sure where to sit.", I replied, lazily waving my tail behind me.

"Well, then you can sit with us! The other girls and I can make room at our table.", she said with a warm smile, grabbing my hand and swimming me over to a group of girls, some very interesting looking.

"Hey, girrrrrrrls! This is the new girl here!", she said, pointing to me and opening her mouth to continue but then frowned and looked at me. "Oh sorry, I never asked what your name was."

"O-Oh! Right, um, I'm Taylor.", I replied, sitting down with the red-headed girl sitting next to me and gesturing to her friends.

"Cute name! I'm Bea, and this Shellsea, Finberly, Koi, and Esmargot…"

"AND I'M CLAMANTHA!", a clam with a pink ponytail yelled from across the table. I winced a little from her yelling but let out a laugh at how funny she sounded. Bea laughed too and patted my shoulder.

"Yep, that's everybody! You can hang with us while you're settling in if you want.", she said with another friendly smile. I smiled back and nodded my head, about to say thank you until another voice came from behind me.

"You forgot someone, Bea!", the voice said in a mocking tone. I turned around and saw a short crab boy with brunette hair looking up at us. Apparently, he must have not been very popular as the girls groaned once they saw him, especially Bea.

"What do you want, Randy?", Bea asked him while giving him a bored glare. Randy chuckled and poked her arm with his larger claw.

"Oh, nothing. I just came over to see my favorite lady-" Bea groaned even louder at this. "-and I noticed there's this weird salamander kid sitting next to you." He looked up at me with a bit of an evil grin and sat next to me, holding up his claw towards my arm and looking like he was going to pinch me with it. I was a little confused, until Bea held her fin in front of me protectively.

"Don't bother her, Randy! Taylor needs to have a good first day here, and that means no pinches from you." Randy rolled his eyes and poked me in the stomach with his smaller claw. I flinched a little but didn't say a word about it, in fear that he might get angry. I already suspected he was a bully, and I didn't need a bully after me on the first day of school.

"I don't hear her complaining! Would you really have such an awful day if I pinch you like miss priss over here says you would?", he asked me and crossed his arms. Bea glared at him harder and looked back at me, waiting for an answer. I straightened my glasses and thought about it.

"Well…will it hurt that badly?", I asked, rubbing my belly nervously with my tail curling up. He chuckles again and gets a big evil grin on his face, his claws clicking excitedly.

"My pinches don't just hurt…they CAUSE A PAIN THAT YOU COULD NEVER IMAGINE IN YOUR LIFE! I'M RANDY PINCHERSON!", he yelled triumphantly, leaning up in my face with that same evil grin. My eyes widen in surprise as I sat frozen and stared at him for a few seconds, but I couldn't help but break into a smile and pick him up while giggling.

"You're really funny! And so tiny too, hehehe!", I laughed, setting him in my lap with my tail wagging happily. Really, I had to admit: for a supposed bully, he's kind of cute! After I sat him in my lap, Randy's cheeks turned slightly red before he quickly glared up at me.

"HEY! I'M NOT TINY, FOUR-EYES! A-And I'm not joking either, my pinches are like fire on your skin!", he declared, crossing his arms and pouting. Bea and the other girls were a bit surprised at how well I was reacting to Randy, but Bea smiled and smirked at him.

"Alright, then prove how scary you are to Taylor.", she said, making quotation marks when she said "scary". Randy nodded in a determined way, looking up at me. I smile back down at him and hold out my arm, Randy's cheeks turning a darker red as he grumbled and reached out with his big claw. I closed my eyes tightly, waiting for some kind of immense pain…but all I really felt was something similar to a tiny needle poking me. I opened my eyes and looked down, seeing Randy quickly pull his claw away from my arm and start pouting again. He looked up at me, waiting impatiently for my reaction. Even though the pinch didn't hurt too badly, I decided to fake pain so he didn't feel so bad about it.

"Ow, OW! Dang, that feels like someone put a tomahawk through my arm…that was on fire! Man, and that's the arm I use to draw too, darn you Randy Pincherson!", I say, rubbing my arm and trying to be as believable as possible. Randy rolled his eyes and chuckled at my response, poking me playfully in the stomach.

"Wow, you're an even bigger wimp than I thought.", he chuckles. I squeak at the poking, but laugh a little with him as the rest of the girls watched with a mix of confusion and interest. RIIIIIING! I jumped up and hugged Randy in surprise when the bell rang suddenly. I heard the girls gasp quietly behind me as I calmed down and kept hugging the little crab boy in my arms. Randy's face heated up, but he glared and immediately pushed me away and crawled back on the floor, walking off to class without saying anything. I watch him walk off, grabbing my backpack and getting up quickly when the girls started to leave for class. As we swam to first period, some of them we're still giving me the same confused looks as before. I return the look and speak up.

"Uh…why do you keep looking at me like that? Did I do something wrong?", I ask, hoping that wasn't the reason. They all looked at each other silently and turned back to me, Bea stepping forward.

"Well, no, but you did, well…uh, we'll talk about it later, let's get to class first!", she replied, that same smile from before back on her face. I sighed and nod, following them to the classroom. I really hope later came soon, I would really like to know what's going on…


	2. Chapter 2

I opened the door, the girls swimming into the room behind me. My eyes widened a little when I saw the room in an uproar, kids running around, chucking paper airplanes, talking and gossiping, and not having any real cares. I stepped into the room while having to quickly dodge a few paper airplanes being thrown by this loud octopus kid, when I was tackled to the ground before I could even make it to one of the desks. I struggled underneath the fish on top of me and turned over to see a goofy blue faced fish with mohawk-like hair smiling down at me. He got up and brushed himself off like nothing even happened.

"Sorry about that! It's pretty hard to get decent air in here when it's so crowded!", he explained, helping me up and looking me over for a second before smiling wider. "Hey, I've never seen you before! You a new kid?" I nodded, climbing into my seat and looking around. I decided to sit in the back, meaning I could see almost all the kids in front of me. As I scanned the room, a familiar short boy with brown hair was laughing as kids ran by and reaching out and pinching them whenever they got close enough. I laughed quietly as I watched him, smiling to myself and resting my head in my hands. Bea swam next to me but I didn't look up at her.

"Hey, Taylor! What are you doing back here? Don't you want to sit with the rest of us?", she asked, pointing to the front of the room. I was still too entertained watching Randy, as I didn't reply to her. Bea tilted her head in confusion, following my gaze to discover who I was so focused on. She stayed silent as she kept turning her head from Randy and back to me. She then swam back to the front of the room, catching my attention a little when she swam in front of me to get back to her seat. My eyes followed her and saw her swim over to the rest of the girls. She leaned in and said something to them, all of them either gasping or getting looks of disgust in response. I became a bit worried, looking away and hoping they wouldn't swim over. I was lucky, and made it through the teacher's lecture (which was said in the most monotonous voice I've ever heard, but this seahorse's sarcastic tone was pretty entertaining) until the bell rang. I got up and grabbed my things quickly and merged with the crowd of kids that swam out of class. As I tried to walk off, I felt someone grab my arm and before I knew it I was practically thrown into the girl's bathroom. I staggered a little and looked up to see Shellsea staring at me sternly. The rest of the girls were behind her, all looking a bit uneasy.

"We NEED to talk, girl.", she said, crossing her arms. My headfins lowered a little in concern.

"Oh, good. I saw you guys talking in class and I wondered if something was wrong…", I replied, holding my tail in my hands. Bea laughed nervously and patted my shoulder.

"N-No! No, you didn't do anything wrong! We just need to know something…Taylor, do you…are you crushing on Randy Pincherson?", she finally asked, cringing in disgust a little at what she said. My eyes widen with my cheeks flaring up like crazy. Of course not! He may be cute, but I could already tell he was trouble despite not looking like it. But sadly, my mouth betrayed my thoughts.

"U-Uh, well…", I stuttered out, not being able to look any of them in the face. After some silence, I opened my mouth to answer before quickly shutting it again. Bea frowned, putting an arm around me and smiling.

"You can tell us! We don't give away anybody's secrets, I promise." All the other girls nodded and smiled with her, all except Shellsea who was starting to text on her phone. Bea looked at her and shook her head, Shellsea sighing irritably and putting her phone away. I still couldn't really look them in the eyes, even though I did trust them. Eventually, I looked back up at Bea and confessed.

"Well, I do think he's c-cute…and really funny…", I admit, the blush on my face becoming darker. They all looked even more uneasy, and finally I couldn't help but ask them about it. "B-But, why are you all so…disgusted by it? Is he that bad?" Bea frowned again and rubbed the back of her head awkwardly.

"In our opinion…yeah, he's really annoying.", she answered, patting my back. "It's nothing against you though, we just got worried that if you did have a crush on him, we would need to warn you about him. This is the first time we've ever seen a girl actually show interest in him, which we thought was understandable." Although I understood what they were trying to do, I still couldn't help but feel like he wasn't all that bad.

"Hmm…but, has he ever shown liking another girl?", I asked. Even if he did and this girl didn't like him at all, I would still probably stay out of his way since he already set his sights on someone else. However, Bea became even more nervous when I asked her this, as she gulped and looked away from me.

"Uh, yeah, about that…uh, he likes me. BUT, don't hate me for it! I don't like him at all, h-haha! He follows me around sometimes, and it's extremely creepy. I haven't figured out how to get rid of him yet…", she explains with a sigh. Suddenly, Finberly almost squealed in excitement and raised her hand eagerly. Bea raised an eyebrow and pointed to her. "Yes…Finberly?"

"Okay, I have such a great idea! At least I think it's great, but I'm not too sure since it might be risky, but I think it could be a good plan even-"

"WILL YOU JUST SAY WHAT YOUR PLAN IS ALREADY, FINBERLY?", Shellsea exclaimed, giving the talkative girl an annoyed glare. Finberly squeaked in surprise and nodded frantically.

"Sorry! Okay, I think what we could do is try and get Randy to like Taylor! That way, Taylor can be with the guy she likes and Bea won't have to be bothered with him anymore!" All they girls actually started smiling and liking the idea, but I wasn't too sure about it.

"I d-don't know…first of all, I don't really know if he would even be into me. Second, I just m-met him, do you really think it's a good idea to jump on the date train so early?", I questioned. Honestly, I wouldn't mind a date with the guy, but something still told me a plan like this wouldn't work. However, the girls smiled and kept coming up with ideas.

"Of course he'd be into you! I'm pretty sure you're the first girl to not hate him, that would be able to catch his interest quickly. I mean, did you see him blush when you called him funny this morning? Besides, we were gonna make sure you two became friends before anything else!", Bea reassured me. I didn't have time to respond as the bell rang again. I gasped as I realized I only have a few minutes before I was late for class. I grabbed my backpack and ran out the bathroom door yelling behind me "We'll talk about it later! I gotta get to class!" I ran through the hallways as fast as I could, thinking over the plan. I really didn't even think it would work, if Randy is as mean as they say he is. He wouldn't act any different with me, I was sure of it. Suddenly, tripped and landed on top of something (or someone…). Geez, was I always gonna be falling over today? I felt around, feeling hair and panicking a little when I realized I was on top of someone.

"S-Sorry! I was running too fast…", I apologized and got up.

"You think so!?", a sarcastic voice said to me. I froze in place and gasped when I recognized the voice, realizing I had almost squished Randy! I stood back and grabbed him by the claw without thinking. I pulled him up gently and brushed him off.

"Are you alright?", I asked in concern, waiting for him to start yelling at me. However, he looked at me in surprise when I helped him up, turning red and pouting like he did before.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine…it's fine!", he replied, quickly pulling away and stepping away from me. I was afraid I angered and immediately stopped brushing him off. Strangely, he didn't look as angry as he sounded. His face was still red and he kept turning away…shyly? I didn't think someone like him could act shy. After an awkward silence, he almost ran around me and left in a matter of seconds. I stood there still trying to figure out what that was about, before remembering that I needed to get to class quickly! Picking up my backpack for what seemed like the hundredth time, I kept running in the direction of my next class, getting all thoughts of the plan out of my mind to focus on getting there in time.


End file.
